Oath of Vengeance
by Ryuu Moonlight
Summary: After a horrifying tragedy, a Rito Paladin no longer feels welcome amongst his people. Jacelyn is seeking vengeance on the man that murdered his family. This is the backstory to my D&D character. Most of the characters used are OCs.


A blue Rito meticulously swept and dusted his dining room, living room, and foyer. Dust settled on his black beak, but he continued to clean ignoring the dust. Jacelyn had a guest coming to visit him and his family and he wanted to have a very tidy house. Jacelyn dusted one last shelf in his dining room as his wife set the dinner table behind him. He turned to see her arranging silverware next to neatly stacked dishes at each seat. a place was neatly set for five. Jacelyn's son and daughter played out back as he and Junaiper hurried to prepare their humble little home for a very important guest.

As Champion of the Rito and General of the Rito's Army, Jacelyn was quite used to hosting important guests. Tonight, he was hosting General Caligo, Second in command of the Human Army. While still less formal considering Jace and Caligo had become friends while working together, Jacelyn understandably wanted to leave a good impression with a clean house.

Jacelyn watched his wife as she set the table. He admired her beauty. Her ruby red eyes complement the mango colour feathers on her face. Very dark black hair outlined her complexion, flowing down the left side of her face and nearly covering her left eye. As she moved about, what little light peeked through her hair revealed the ever so slight bluish tint that her hair had. Jacelyn realised he was staring when a knock was heard at the front door. Jacelyn hurried to greet his guest.

"Caligo! Welcome my friend!"

"Hello General Avowlin, how are you?"

"C'mon, no need for such formality here, we are friends! Come sit!"

Jacelyn led Caligo into the dining room where his wife and kids were already seated.

"Caligo, meet Cato and Ashlyn."

"Nice to meet you two!" Caligo took his seat across from Jacelyn. "So you're the man of the house while your dad is away?"

Cato shyly nodded in agreement.

"And you're the eldest?"

"Yessir." Ashlyn responded quickly. She was unsure of the stranger, but didnt want to be rude.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Junaiper asked. she made her way around the table serving food. She made aure to serve the guest first. Caligo sat papariently waiting for Junaiper to finish serving food and return to her seat before picking his silverware up. He cut into his grilled flounder, making sure not to let the pear sauce fall off.

"Mmmm... Thus is delicious! You are a very good cook!"

An hour or so went by and Jacelyn, Junaiper, and Caligo were all enjoying themselves. Jacelyn and Caligo shared several stories of their adventures with Hyrule's champion.

"Excuse me, I need to use the head."

"Why not just call it a restroom? You aren't at work!" Caligo teased.

"I don't know, habit i suppose." Jacelyn was very accustomed to using a lot of the traditional military terminology.

Jacelyn returned a few minutes later to a silent room. No one moved or spoke. Jacelyn looked around. The windows were open and Caligo was no where to be seen. Jace was not worried about Caligo at the moment. His family sat eerily still. In perfect unison, Junaiper and the two children brought a bite of food to their mouths. A chill shot up his spine as he watched his family's peculiar behaviour.

"Hun? Where's Caligo?" Jacelyn asked his wife uneasily.

"Who?" June asked in response.

"Our guest... Are you okay, love?"

"Why would I not be, Jacelyn?" she replied almost instantly with a very monotone emotionless voice.

Jacelyn noticed his children had nkt moved at all. They had all stopped eating as soon as Junaiper began speaking. Jace slowly walked to his daughter. He placed the inside of his wrist against her forehead. He was insure of what he was feeling for, but he knew something was dreadfully wring when the feather's on Ashlyn's forehead crunched under his touch. He tugged his hand away and watched as the crumbled feathers pieced themselves back together, quickly returning to normal. His daughter gave absolutely no reaction. Jacelyn felt his heart in his throat. He walked over to his son. Feelong the boy' forehead and getting the same strange affect and lack of reaction. Another chill shot up his spine. Suddenly he felt eyes on his neck. He turned sharply finding Junaiper had been staring at him the entire time. She gad dropped quite harshly into uncanny valley since he had last looked at her.

Jacelyn could feel sheer cold emanating from what looked like his wife. He got as close as he safely could. Just as he reachedfor her hand he heard rustling behind him. Jacelyn turned to seem his children had vanished, he turned back to see his wife staring harshly at him with pitch black eyes and blood oozing from her mouth. He began backing away, nearly tripping over something behind him. His children had appeared behind him in much the same condition his wafe was in. He looked at his kids, blood was streaming from their black eyes as they soundlessly moved their mouths. With tears begining to stream down hia face, Jacelyn placed his hand on the. sword hanging on the wall to his left. his wife and kids began growling as he gripped the handle of his longsword. He was trying desperately to see straight tbrough his tears.

"I'm so sorry." He aaid softly, barely able to find his voice. As he pulled the sword from its sheath, his wife advanced against him. Jacelyn quickly thrust the sword into Junaiper's chest. She immediately fell limp and lifeless. Jacelyn pulled his sword frpm her chest, wiping the tears from his face. The tears were returning faster than he could clear them. His two children began screeching in anger. The children pounced at him. Jacelyn swung the aword as hard as he could. In a single stroke, he beheaded his son and incapacitated his daughter. Once he was certain they were dead, he dropped his sword and let himself crumble to the floor. He reached for his wife and held her head against his chest. All he could do was sob.

Many hours later after Jacelyn had somewaht composed himself, he went out behind his house to bury his family. As he leveled the dirt and set the gravestones, he felt anger set in. He wasn't sure how, but this was Caligo's doing. No matter the cost, he was going to kill Caligo.


End file.
